1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus used to clean roller covers of paint roller applicators, and particularly to an apparatus for washing a paint roller cover while it is attached to the paint roller applicator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various apparatus have been used for washing roller covers of paint roller applicators. These apparatus typically include a housing in which the roller cover is mounted for washing, and means carried by the housing for directing a stream of washing fluid at the roller cover.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,831,488 to Anderson, 3,428,060 to Spivey and 3,873,364 to Smith are representative of such washing apparatus. However, these patents describe washing apparatus which require that the roller cover be removed from the paint roller applicator and mounted on a roller support within the housing. This is time consuming and inconvenient, particularly when the roller is wet with paint.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,153 to Doherty describes a washing apparatus arranged to wash the roller cover while it is mounted on the roller applicator. The apparatus includes a housing having an opening through a first side wall which is closed by a cap secured to a housing by screws. A second side wall of the housing is also arranged with an opening dimensioned to receive a first end of a roller frame on which the roller cover is mounted. To mount the roller cover within the housing for washing, it is necessary to remove the cap, position the roller within the housing with the first end of the roller frame disposed within the opening in the second wall, and replace the cap. This process is time consuming and inconvenient.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,960 to Krueger discloses a paint roller cleaning apparatus which includes a hollow casing open at the top, and having a slot along its length allowing the roller to be inserted within the casing with the handle protruding through the slot. A grooved track is defined at the bottom of the hollow casing for holding the paint roller applicator in place while allowing the applicator to be slid back and forth through a stream of water for washing. If the upward facing grooved track is not continually cleaned, it may become clogged by foreign material washed from the roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,797 to Wright et al. describes the use of a bracket including two plates secured together in face to face relation by screw fasteners, which engage an handle of a paint roller applicator therebetween. The bracket is arranged to be mounted on a wall of the housing to support a roller of the paint roller applicator within the housing. It is time consuming to mount the bracket onto the handle of the roller applicator, and the bracket must be removed and secured to other applicators as they are placed in service.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,534 to Habostad discloses a paint roller cleaner which includes a cylindrical housing having an opening defined through a top wall of the housing through which the roller is inserted into the housing for washing. The top wall of the housing further includes a notch through which the handle of the roller applicator protrudes from the housing. Attached to the cylindrical housing are clips for engaging a portion of the handle of the roller applicator to fix the position of the roller within the housing. Adjustment of the position of the roller within the housing is not possible with this arrangement.